Ariana Grande
thumb|316px Ariana Grande (born June 26, 1993 in Boca Raton, Florida) - American singer, composer, actress and model. Grande zaczęła swoją karierę występami podczas lokalnych imprez sportowych organizowanych na Florydzie. W 2008 roku zagrała w musicalu 13, rok później wcieliła się w rolę Cat Valentine w serialu młodzieżowym Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo stacji Nickelodeon co przyniosło jej największa sławę. Po zakończeniu serialu rozpoczęła pracę w serialu Sam i Cat, w którym wystąpiła razem z Jennette McCurdy. W 2011 roku rozpoczęła karierę muzyczną wydając płytę zawierającą muzykę z serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo – Music from Victorious, dzięki której podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Republic Records. W 2013 roku Grande wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany Yours Truly, który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu amerykańskiej listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt według magazynu Billboard. W tym samym roku, wraz z Nathanem Sykesem, nagrała piosenkę „Almost Is Never Enough” do filmu Dary Anioła: Miasto kości. W 2014 została okrzyknięta Przełomowym artystą roku przez Stowarzyszenie Biznesu Muzycznego (ang. Music Business Association). W tym samym roku ukazał się jej drugi album studyjny pt. My Everything, który promowały single „Problem”, „Break Free” i „Love Me Harder”. Spis treści ukryj 1 Życiorys 1.1 Dzieciństwo, rodzina i edukacja 1.2 2008-12: Początki kariery, Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo 1.3 2013: Yours Truly 1.4 Od 2014: My Everything 1.5 Religia 1.6 Głos 2 Życie prywatne 3 Trasy koncertowe 4 Dyskografia 4.1 Albumy studyjne 5 Filmografia 5.1 Telewizja 5.2 Film 5.3 Broadway 6 Nagrody i nominacje 7 Przypisy 8 Linki zewnętrzne Życiorys| edytuj kod Dzieciństwo, rodzina i edukacja| edytuj kod Ariana Grande-Butera urodziła się jako drugie dziecko Joany Grande, prezes firmy Hose-McCann Communications34, i jej byłego męża Edwarda Buterego, projektanta graficznego5678. Jej imię inspirowane jest jedną z bohaterek serialu animowanego Kot Feliks, księżniczką Orianą9. Starszy przyrodni brat Ariany, Frankie James Grande, jest aktorem, tancerzem i producentem1011. Ariana ma włoskie korzenie, jest pół-Sycylijką i pół-Abruzyjką121314. Grande dorastała na Florydzie15. Jako nastolatka brała udział w zajęciach teatralnych oraz uczęszczała do Pine Crest School i North Broward Preparatory School we Florydzie16. W 2003 roku została współzałożycielką grupy Kids Who Care, która w 2007 roku zebrała ponad pół miliona dolarów na cele dobroczynne17. 2008-12: Początki kariery, Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo| edytuj kod Grande podczas Festiwalu Filmowego w Tribece w 2010 roku Grande zaczęła karierę muzyczną w wieku ośmiu lat, występowała m.in. w Filharmonii Południowej Florydy. Jej pierwszym występem telewizyjnym był występ dla drużyny Florida Panthers z piosenką „The Star-Spangled Banner”18. W tym czasie występowała także kilkukrotnie w nowojorskim klubie jazzowym Birdland19. W 2008 roku zagrała w wystawianym na Broadwayu musicalu 13, wcielając się w rolę Charlotte, za którą otrzymała w wieku 15 lat Nagrodę Stowarzyszenia Krajowych Teatrów Młodzieżowych (ang. National Youth Theatre Association Award). Kiedy dołączyła do obsady spektaklu, porzuciła naukę w liceum, miała wówczas zajęcia prywatne z nauczycielami207. Ariana Grande i reszta obsady Victorious podczas koncertu w Avalon Hollywood, maj 2011 W 2009 roku wygrała casting do serialu młodzieżowego Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (telewizji Nickelodeon), w którym wcieliła się w rolę Cat Valentine21, rudowłosą, łatwą do zachwycenia uczennice Hollywood Arts. Nagrania sitcomu rozpoczęto 5 października 2009 roku, pierwszy odcinek miał swoją premierę 27 marca 2010 roku. Na potrzeby produkcji Grande przefarbowała swoje czarne włosy na czerwono22. Od 2009 Grande jest członkiem grupy Broadway in South Africa, dzięki czemu rokrocznie występuje w Afryce Południowej ucząc dzieci muzyki i tańca23. W 2010 roku Grande zagrała postać Miriam w musicalu Cuba Libre, który napisał i wyprodukował Desmond Child. W kolejnym roku użyczyła głosu postaci księżniczki Diaspro w serialu animowanym Klub Winx. Podczas szóstego sezonu serialu zastąpiła ją Cassandra Morris. Po nakręceniu pierwszego sezonu serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo Grande postanowiła skupić się na karierze wokalnej. W sierpniu 2010 roku zaczęła pracować nad materiałem na swoją debiutancką płytę24. W sierpniu kolejnego roku wystąpiła w inscenizacji serialu – Victorious: Music from the Hit TV Show, i podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią Universal Republic Records25. W grudniu ukazał się jej debiutancki singiel – „Put Your Hearts Up”2627. W czerwcu 2012 roku ukazał się album ze ścieżką dźwiękową serialu Victorious 2.028. Grande w 2011 roku przed Avery Fisher Hall w Nowym Jorku W lecie 2012 roku wzięła udział w dziecięcym teleturnieju Figure it Out, produkowany przez Nickelodeon. Tam występowała również Jennette McCurdy29. W sierpniu 2012 roku Grande ogłosiła zakończenie pracy nad serialem Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo gdzie pod koniec serii skłóciła się z Victorią Justice3031. Podczas prezentacji jesiennej ramówki stacji Nickelodeon Stowarzyszenie Krytyków Telewizyjnych poinformowało o powstaniu sit-comu z udziałem Grande i Jennette McCurdy – Sam i Cat, będącego połączeniem przygód bohaterek seriali Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo (Grande) i iCarly (McCurdy)32. Produkcją zajął się Dan Schneider, który również był producentem Victorii znaczy zwycięstwo. Prace nad produkcją rozpoczęły się pod koniec listopada, pierwszy odcinek wyemitowano 8 czerwca 2013 roku33. Z powodu rozwijającej się kariery muzycznej Grande oraz pomiędzy kłótni z Arianą i Jennette McCurdy, po pierwszym sezonie zakończono kręcenie serialu3435. W listopadzie 2012 roku ukazała się trzecia część ścieżki dźwiękowej serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo – Victorious 3.036. W grudniu tego samego roku Grande nawiązała współpracę z brytyjskim wokalistą Miką, z którym nagrała singiel „Popular Song”3738. W tym samym czasie zagrała Królewnę Śnieżkę w pantomimie Święta Królewny Śnieżki wystawianej w Pasadena Playhouse39. 2013: Yours Truly| edytuj kod W czerwcu 2013 roku Grande zakończyła trzymiesięczną pracę nad swoim debiutanckim albumem studyjnym, zatytułowanym Yours Truly (pierwotnie: Daydreamin’), który ukazał się 30 sierpnia tego samego roku40. Inspiracją albumu byli artyści tacy jak: Amy Winehouse, Mariah Carey i Imogen Heap17. Tydzień po premierze płyta zadebiutowała na szczycie amerykańskiej listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów według magazynu Billboard z wynikiem 138 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Wokalistka została tym samym pierwszą artystką od trzech lat, która tego dokonała (wcześniej na pierwszym miejscu listy zadebiutowała Kesha z płytą Animal ze stycznia 2010 roku), a także piętnastą artystką w historii4142. Pierwszy singiel z albumu, „The Way”, został nagrany we współpracy z raperem Mac Millerem4344 i trafił na pierwsze miejsce amerykańskiej listy Billboard Hot 10045, spędzając łącznie 29 tygodni w notowaniu46 oraz 219 000 sprzedanych egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu w Stanach Zjednoczonych17. Natomiast drugi singiel z albumu "Baby I" osiągnął 29. miejsce na amerykańskich listach przebojów47. Grande została posądzona przez wytwórnię Minder Music o skopiowanie zwrotki What we gotta do right here is go back, back in time z utworu „Troglodyte (Cave Man)” zespołu The Jimmy Castor Bunch z 1972 roku4648. Pozostałymi singlami z krążka zostały piosenki „Baby I”4950 i „Right There”, w którym gościnnie wystąpił Big Sean515253. Po premierze płyty magazyn Billboard uznał wokalistkę za Najgorętszą muzyczną małolatę 2013 roku (ang. Music's Hottest Minors 2013) w rankingu uwzględniającym najpopularniejszych muzyków poniżej 21 roku życia54. W 2013 roku Grande wcieliła się w rolę Amandy Benson w filmie dla dzieci Swindle (pol. Szwindel) który miał premierę 24 sierpnia 2013 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, będącego filmową adaptacją noweli o tym samym tytule. Obok Ariany w produkcji zagrała Jennette McCurdy, z którą wokalistka również zagrała w serialu Sam i Cat55. W sierpniu Grande wystąpiła podczas trzech koncertów Justina Biebera w ramach jego trasy koncertowej, zatytułowanej Believe Tour56, oraz ogłosiła plany dotyczące swojej trasy – The Listening Sessions57. Podczas ceremonii wręczenia Amerykańskich Nagród Muzycznych wokalistka otrzymała statuetkę w kategorii Debiutant roku58, tego samego dnia była także najczęściej wspominaną artystką na Twitterze59. W trakcie gali Grande wykonała swój singiel „The Way” oraz utwór „Tattooed Heart”, za którego wykonanie otrzymała pozytywne recenzje dot. warunków wokalnych m.in. od Kelly Clarkson czy Lady Gagi60. W grudniu wokalistka wydała swój pierwszy świateczny mini-album, zatytułowany Christmas Kisses61. Miesiąc później potwierdziła pogłoski dotyczące rozpoczęcia pracy nad drugą płytą studyjną, nad którą pracowała z wokalistą Ryanem Tedderem i producentem Benny'm Blanco6263. W lipcu 2013 roku, potwierdziła trasę koncertową "The Listening Sessions" na Twitterze64. Pod koniec 2013 roku, Grande użyczyła gościnnie głos w odcinku Family Guy "Mom's the Word" jako włoska córka mieszkająca obok Griffinów, odcinek ten ukazał się w marcu, 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych65. W marcu 2014 roku Grande otrzymała propozycję zaśpiewania w trakcie koncertu Women of Soul: In Performance at the White House, organizowanego w Białym Domu66. Miesiąc później prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, Barack Obama, oraz jego żona, Michelle Obama, zaproponowali jej występ podczas koncertu organizowanego z okazji świąt wielkanocnych67. W tym samym roku otrzymała także statuetkę Przełomowego artysty roku podczas ceremonii wręczenia Nagród Biznesu Muzycznego, jak i wygrała nominacje w Kids Choice Awards 2014 jako najlepsza Najlepsza aktorka telewizyjna68. Od 2014: My Everything| edytuj kod Pod koniec sierpnia premierę miał drugi długogrający album studyjny Grande, zatytułowany My Everything69. Główny singiel z płyty, „Problem”, został nagrany przy gościnnym udziale Iggy Azalei7071. Utwór zadebiutował na trzecim miejscu amerykańskiej listy przebojów72 oraz na pierwszym miejscu notowania w Wielkiej Brytanii73. Drugim utworem promującym płytę została piosenka „Break Free”, którą wyprodukował Zedd7475. Wokalistka zaprezentowała utwór premierowo 2 lipca podczas specjalnego odcinka programu Total Request Live – Total Ariana Live, który został jednorazowo reaktywowany po sześciu latach przerwy76. Piosenka dotarła do czwartego miejsca amerykańskiej listy przebojów oraz na szczyt notowania Hot Dance/Electronic Songs77. Miesiąc później Grande wraz z Nicki Minaj pojawiła się gościnnie w singlu „Bang Bang” z trzeciej płyty studyjnej Jessie J, zatytułowanej Sweet Talker7879. Utwór dotarł do pierwszej dziesiątki zestawienia w Stanach Zjednoczonych, dzięki czemu Grande została drugą w historii artystką (po brytyjskiej wokalistce Adele), której trzy piosenki pojawiły się w jednym tygodniu w pierwszej dziesiątce amerykańskiej listy przebojów77. W wrześniu tego samego roku, utwór stał na 3. miejscu na liście Top 100 Charts80. Później ukazała się piosenka „Love Me Harder” z udziałem The Weeknd, której kawałek Ariana ujawniła trochę wcześniej na Instagramie81. Utwór ten należy również do albumu My Everything. Dokładna data wydania to 20 sierpień 2014, piosenka wylądowała w pierwszym tygodniu na 79 miejscu listy Hot 10082. W październiku 2014 roku Grande anulowała koncert w Hiszpanii z powodu zagrożenia zarażeniem wirusem eboli83. W tym samym miesiącu grupa muzyczna Major Lazer zapowiedziała na Twitterze nowy singiel „All My Love” z gościnnym udziałem wokalistki84. W listopadzie Grande zostanie nagrodzona nagrodą Bambi w kategorii Debiutant podczas ceremonii wręczenia statuetek w Berlinie85. Jesienią 2014 roku Grande skomponowała piosenkę „All My Love” wykorzystaną w oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej filmu Igrzyska śmierci: Kosogłos. Część 186. Religia| edytuj kod „ Kiedy powiedziano mojemu bratu homoseksualiście, że Bóg go nie kocha, pomyślałam: «Ok, to nie jest fajne»87. ” — Ariana Grande na temat zmiany religii Grande dorastała w wierze rzymskokatolickiej, którą jednak porzuciła888990. Następnie prezentowała się jako wyznawczyni Kabały91. Głos| edytuj kod Typ głosu Ariany to sopran, ale jest również wokalistką osiągającą najwyższe tony rejestru gwizdkowego92. Życie prywatne| edytuj kod Chodziła z Nathanem Kressem znanego z iCarly w 2009 roku, jednakże po pięciu randkach zerwali ze sobą93. Od sierpnia 2012 do lipca 2013 roku spotykała się z Jai Brooksem, jednym z członków australijskiej grupy The Janoskians. Po rozstaniu para ponownie się zeszła, rozstając się ostatecznie w 2014 roku po trzech miesiącach związku4794. Powodem rozpadu była śmierć dziadka Ariany w lipcu 2014 roku95, po której Brooks nie wspierał jej96. Po zakończeniu związku Grande zaczęła spotykać się z raperem Big Seanem, co potwierdziła 13 października 2014 roku97. Od 2013 roku Grande jest weganką i mieszka w Los Angeles98. Jej managerem jest Scooter Braun99. Wokalistka ma pięć adoptowanych psów, które wabią się: Coco, Toulouse, Ophelia, Fawkes Kitty i Cinnamon100. Poza tym ma uczulenie na koty, ryby i banany101. Ariana Grande jest również 27. najpopularniejszą osobą na portalu Twitter, posiadając ponad 20 milionów fanów. Jej fandom nazywa się Arianators, jednak swoich fanów nazywa Loves102103. Jak wyznała w jednym z wywiadów, nie lubi patrzeć na swoje zdjęcia z przeszłości, ponieważ wstydzi się swojego wyglądu sprzed lat104105. W styczniu 2014 roku Grande udzieliła wywiadu, w którym przyznała, że rola Cat Valentine w serialu Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo zniszczyła jej włosy z powodu farbowania, przez co zaczęła coraz częściej spinać swoje włosy w kucyk. Na potrzeby realizacji serialu Sam i Cat nosiła perukę106. Trasy koncertowe| edytuj kod The Listening Sessions (13 sierpnia – 22 września 2014; występy tylko w Stanach Zjednoczonych)107 The Honeymoon Tour (trasa światowa)108109 Dyskografia| edytuj kod Albumy studyjne| edytuj kod 2013: Yours Truly 2014: My Everything Filmografia| edytuj kod Telewizja| edytuj kod Rok Tytuł Rola Informacje 2009 The Battery’s Down Bat Mitzvah Riffer odcinek "The Battery's Down"110 2010–2013 Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo Cat Valentine główna rola111 2011 iCarly Cat Valentine odcinek "iParty with Victorious"112 Winx Club Diaspro głos w wersji angielskiej; 2011-2013; zastąpiona przez Cassandrę Morris113 2012 Figure it Out jako ona sama gościnnie w czterech odcinkach29 2013 Szwindel Amanda Benson główna rola; film telewizyjny114 2014 Family Guy (Głowa rodziny) Włoska córka głos; odcinek "Mom's the Word"65 Sam i Cat Cat Valentine główna rola115 The Lil' Sam & Cat Show Cat Valentine głos; jeden odcinek116 Film| edytuj kod Rok Tytuł Rola Informacje 2011 Goryl Śnieżek w Barcelonie Goryl Śnieżek głos w wersji angielskiej117 2013 Swindle Amanda "Mandy" Benson główna rola118 Broadway| edytuj kod 2008: 13 – jako Charlotte 2012: Cuba Libre – jako Miriam 2012: A Snow White Christmas – jako Królewna Śnieżka Nagrody i nominacje| edytuj kod Rok Gala rozdania Kategoria Wynik 2008 National Youth Theatre Association Awards Najlepsza artystka Wygrana 2010 Hollywood Teen TV Award Teen Pick Actress: Comedy Nominacja 2012 Ulubiona aktorka telewizyjna Wygrana 2013 Billboard Mid-Year Music Award Najlepszy debiutant Wygrana Teen Choice Awards Najpiękniejsza piosenka miłosna („The Way”) Nominacja Najlepszy przełomowy artysta Ikona stylu cukierkowego MTV Europe Music Awards Artist on the Rise Nominacja American Music Awards Nowy artysta roku Wygrana 2014 People’s Choice Awards Ulubiony przełomowy artysta roku Wygrana Radio Disney Music Award Przełomowy artysta roku Nominacja Artysta, o którym najwięcej się mówi Kids’ Choice Awards Ulubiona aktorka telewizyjna Wygrana Aussie’s Favorite Hottie Nominacja MTV Japan Video Music Awards Najlepszy nowy artysta Nierozstrzygnięte World Music Awards Najlepsza wokalistka na świecie Najlepszy wokal na świecie Najlepszy debiutant na świecie MTV Europe Music Awards Najlepsza wokalistka Wygrana Najlepsza piosenkarka Wygrana Najlepszy wykonawca muzyki Nominacja Debiut roku Nominacja Najlepszy wykonawca MTV PUSH Nominacja Największa liczba fanów Nominacja